


Burn Booked

by lunarlychallenged



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Burn book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarlychallenged/pseuds/lunarlychallenged
Summary: "Could I get a little one shot where the reader is dating Kevin G and he finds out something was said about them in the Burn Book? I would just love to see a protective Kevin G (lol that rhymes)."





	Burn Booked

Kevin didn’t like to think of himself as somebody who delighted in other people’s misfortune, but he was secretly amused by the chaos in the hallway. It wasn’t the content of the papers flying around that made him laugh; it was the way everybody reacted. They turned into animals, trying to lessen their own pain by wounding each other.

There was something ironic about it.

Were they all expected to go to class? Nobody else was going, though the warning bell had gone off already. Kevin decided that maybe he should. If he missed too many classes, he would be kicked off the Mathletes. The team was already a person short. Marwan would kill him if he screwed the team so royally.

He edged along the line of lockers, nearly tripping over the crouching form of a teenage girl. He didn’t know her, not really, so he gave her shoulder a light pat as he passed. “Look on the bright side. No fake hos in your life anymore.”

She didn’t seem all that comforted, so he moved on.

He would occasionally slip a little on a sheet of the hate paper. He would look down long enough to catch a glimpse of Damian, of Regina, of that girl who made out with a hot dog. He almost didn’t stop when he slid on a picture of you.

He shouldn’t have been so surprised; you were a Junior. Most of the people in the pages were Juniors, at least as far as he could tell, but he had never believed that you would be a target. You were the nicest, most wonderful person he could imagine. Why would somebody rag on you like this?

Maybe he was biased, being your boyfriend, but he was still shook.

He picked it up, letting his fingers glide over your yearbook photo. It was cheesy, and he remembered you groaning over it the year before. He liked it, but you told him that he was just being nice.

Under the picture, in purple glitter pen, loopy letters swirled your insult. 

EVEN MATHLETES ARE OUT OF Y/N’S LEAGUE

He frowned. Kevin wasn’t actually sure if that would bother you. In an ideal world, you would know that it wasn’t true. Then again, in an ideal world, JAY-Z would know that Beyonce is too out of his league to be cheated on.

It looked like he would be skipping class, after all.

 

 

You sat behind Norbury’s desk. Not in her chair, of course. You sat on the floor behind her desk. You envied the people in the hallway who had somebody to fight. There was nobody to blame for your insult. It had been on your mind before, so why get mad?

Norbury was out on crowd control. Students were taking full advantage of the riot. You sat alone, wondering if there was something else you should have been doing.

“Y/N?” Kevin’s head popped through the doorway. “You in here?”

You thought about staying silent, but he looked kind of upset. “Here.”

His brow furrowed when you weren’t immediately visible. “Marco.”

“Polo.”

His eyes lit up, and he came around the desk. “What’s shakin’?”

You shrugged. “Oh, you know. I’m just chillin’.”

He slid down the wall to sit by you. His grasshopper legs had to stay pressed against his chest to fit in the small space. “Are you okay?”

“I’m stellar,” you said bitterly. “I love going to a school that broadcasts people’s insecurities by printing them and throwing them around the hallway.”

His leg bumped against yours. “But not your insecurities, right?”

You shrugged again.

“You’re pulling my dick, right?” Kevin looked at you, surprised. “You don’t actually buy that.”

“It’s not the Mathletes,” you assured him. “It’s just - you’re super great, and I’m super me. It’s not exactly equal.”

“Sure it is,” he argued. “I’m an expert in inequalities, and this isn’t one. I’m not the settling type. I wouldn’t go out with you if I didn’t think you were worth it.”

“Gee, thanks,” you said dryly. Even so, there was a smile tugging at your lips.

He saw the smile, and continued. “For realz. The ladies were real disappointed to hear that Kevin G. was off the market. You’re totally worth it.”

“So arrogant.”

He leaned over to kiss the side of your head. “It’s easy to get a big head when I’m dating the coolest person in the world. You’re worth the confidence.”

You leaned your head against his shoulder. “You’re out of my league.”

“Agree to disagree,” he said easily. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” you replied. 

“Wanna ditch? We could go get food. I’m thinking breadsticks.”

You blinked up at him, surprised. “You sure? The Mathletes -”

“I don’t think any teachers will be paying attention,” he said with a crooked grin. “I’m already cutting class. Let’s make an afternoon of it.” When he stood and offered his hand, you took it. You weren’t sure that you were feeling completely better about it all, but Kevin would do a better job of fixing things than an empty classroom.


End file.
